


Once Upon a Time There was Lizzy

by PonderRose



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Desire, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Kindness, Love, Love Confessions, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Romance, University, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Liz's character redone. A simple story of how Hellboy fell in love with her and she with him (eventually). Told from Lizzy's perspective. (Note- I have not read the comics so this takes place in the movie universe with the dates changed) Enjoy!





	1. Moon River

June, 2000- 

With both of my shoes in my hands, I stepped into the rushing water. Abe Sapien was already splashing around near the middle; too deep for me to go in my clothes. Wearing a blue skirt with a pink t-shirt, I was able to go up to about my knee caps. But for the most part, I just dipped my feet in and out playfully. Ah, a grand smile bloomed across my lips as I drew in a long breath. This was glorious; the cool water with the warm sun. Definitely worth the wait in my humble opinion. 

“Not too deep, Lizzy!” My eyes reopened as I gazed over my shoulder to Professor Bruttenholm. He was sitting on the riverbank with Red, who was currently fiddling with some blades of grass in his left hand. I waved back to let him know I heard him; I don’t think he was expecting me to be as obedient as I was, particularly as something with pyrokinetic abilities. But my powers only activated now when I got really mad or scared for someone else’s life. This didn’t happen often; not since the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense legally adopted me. I was still able to visit my parents every weekend, so I didn’t mind living at the facility so much. Only…… 

To be honest, I don’t think Red liked me very much. Me and Abe got on just fine from the start, and Professor Bruttenholm took very good care of me. Tom Manning called me a liability but ignored me other than that. It’s just…… Red. He didn’t talk to me at all, and if he had to it was usually something insulting. Professor Bruttenholm urged us to become friends, to keep the peace and what not. Wanting to obey the professor like always, I was more than willing to try. Too bad Red didn’t seem to feel the same. 

Red wasn’t watching me in particular; too busy plucking up grass blades and flinging them away. With another wave to Professor Bruttenholm, I turned to face Red. Who knows? He might actually like stepping into the water if he gave it a chance. “Hey HB!” I called out in my loudest yet sweetest girly voice. With a slight scoff, he moved his head like he forced himself to look over at me. He clearly wasn’t impressed- and before I had a chance to ask, I might add. “Come into the water! It’s so nice!” I could practically feel his eyeroll from where I was standing. “Pass.” “Awe, come on! Please! It’d be more fun with you!” “I don’t do cold anything,” he spat back, adding another unimpressed glare for emphasis. 

“Now, Red. Why don’t you go play with Lizzy? It’ll be fun,” Professor Bruttenholm gave his right shoulder a light shove. “I doubt that,” Red muttered under his breath; although I couldn’t hear it, I could tell what he said. A sigh fell from my lips when the professor sent me a shrug. Well, I think it’s official: Red hates me. Turning back to see Abe, my mouth shut and my eyes lowered softly. I didn’t know how to feel in that moment; I guess a piece of me wanted, hoped for Red to like me. Or at least learn to like me. But that wasn’t going to happen; he just plain old wanted nothing to do with me, and I doubt that was going to change anytime soon. Letting another sigh fall, I begun humming Moon River to myself as I stepped through the water. Oh well, I’ll get over it eventually. Eventually…….. 

“I don’t believe in magic”   
The young boy said.   
The old man smiled.   
“You will, when you see her.”  
-Atticus


	2. Just Apply Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy is nervous about applying for her PhD (before she gets an unexpected visitor)

November, 2019- 

“Ok, ok, you can do this…….. you can do this,” I said, daring to gaze over to my laptop screen. Big mistake. “I can’t do this!” My arms tossed up into the air in defeat. That glaring “Submissions” page was interrupted by an unexpected FaceTime call from Abe. Oh, thank god; anything to ahem, “distract” myself from this anxiety-inducing hell. Naturally I pressed “accept”. 

“Hi Abe!” “Hello there, Elizabeth.” Heh, Elizabeth; no one calls me that except for him and my grandfather. Even my parents still call me Lizzy, which I identify myself as. “What’s up?” “Just wanted to make sure you were able to submit your application alright.” Straight to the point, huh? So like him, an inner grin grew. “Oh I’m so nervous, Abe! What if they don’t accept me? What if I don’t get a supervisor? What if……..” “Now hold on. Have you actually applied yet?” A brief pause on my part. “No; not yet.” 

“Oh Elizabeth. You have nothing to be afraid of; you’d be an ornament to any school. But you have to apply before you get in anywhere. You won’t become a PhD candidate this way.” I sighed heavily; he’s right, as always. Last year I asked the bureau for permission for me to continue my studies abroad. After they relented and let me get my masters in Europe, I wanted to stay here until I graduated from PhD. Professor Bruttenholm was more than willing to let me go, and Abe was very supportive. And considering that I haven’t had an episode in over five years, no one could think of a good reason for me not to go- not even Mr. Moaning Manning. The only one who wasn’t keen on me moving so far away was Red surprisingly; I had no clue as to why. I visited home a lot and they came here to see me often. 

Abe had helped me with the application process the whole way through. He was a saint, constantly revising and reading over my proposal and sample essays. I’d say he was just as invested in this as I was now. Such a good friend; I don’t know where I’d be without him. “You’re right, Abe. It’s just…… I’m nervous; really nervous,” I admitted, running my hand through my very long dark hair. “Perfectly normal in your situation. Just submit the application; you’ll feel better once it’s in.” “You sure about that?” My mouth cracked a side grin. “Don’t worry, Lizzy. You’ll get in; you’re a superb student and will be easy to supervise I’m sure.” “Thanks……..” I unconsciously nibbled on my lower lip as my head started to swirl with emotions again. This had happened every so often since I decided that I wanted to go to graduate school. 

Of course Abe noticed my hesitant body language straight away. “What is it?” “If I do get accepted……. I’ll be living away from the bureau for three years, minimum.” “Does that concern you?” “I……. I don’t know. It’s just I’ve never been away for that long before. To be so far away from my parents and you guys………” “Elizabeth, listen to me. You are ready for this; we all are. You’re twenty-eight; PhD is the next natural step in your academic career. Besides, we all support you with this. If you don’t want to fight paranormal creatures for a living, no one is going to force you. We’re behind you, Lizzy; I’m behind you.” 

“Thanks, Abe,” the most grateful smile plastered across my mouth. No words invented in the English language can accurately describe how much I adored this amphibious humanoid. He was like a brother, only better. And it’s moments like this I remembered just how much I needed him in my life; how much I needed all of them- and I do mean all of them. Speaking of which……. “Professor Bruttenholm said I’m still coming back next month, right?” “Affirmative. You’re due back here 13 December. I’m assuming you’re going to fly?” “Heh, well, I don’t want to use the transporter for something like this. It’s still relatively new and can only be used a couple of times a month. I want to save that for you guys to come see me.” Abe’s head nodded. “Very good. So you’re going to submit your application then, yes?” “Haha yes, Abe. I’ll do that right now. Can you ask the professor to send me a copy of my plane tickets please.” “Yes. Please let me know when your application is in.” “I will. Bye, Abe; see you in two weeks.” “Good bye, Elizabeth. We’ll FaceTime again on Sunday.” “I look forward to it. Bye,” with one last smile, I ended the call. 

Afterwards I found myself staring face-to-face with that dreaded submissions page. Ok…… ok, it’s now or……. a time later than now. Wincing my eyes shut, I made myself press down on the mousepad. When they reopened seconds later, I was met with a loading screen. My pupils literally grew at the sight of a successful completion page up next. Oh….. oh boy. I sat back in my seat and stared blankly off into nowhere. I did it; I actually did it. I’m going to be a PhD candidate…….. My breathing deepened. I’m going to be a doctor……. 

It took me a couple of moments but then I remembered to message Abe and Professor Bruttenholm; just to let them know. While in the middle of writing to Abe however, a knock at my college dorm room interrupted me. “It’s open!” I shouted out, not wanting to leave my chair until the message was complete. One of my floormates appeared, remaining at the door’s threshold. “Lizzy?” “Hi, Sara. What’s up?” “There’s a great big red man outside.” “Huh?” This caught my attention, making me blink up at her. “Out in the garden.” “Oh…… oh! Ok,” without realizing it, I shut my laptop and stood up. So maybe I didn’t need to text Abe and the professor right now.


End file.
